Sand
by krazykitkat
Summary: "Or maybe you're just shy." - KD


**TITLE: Sand**

**AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat**  
><strong>RATING: M – sexual themes<strong>  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Shane Brennan Productions, CBS Television Studios and Belisarius Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for Porn Battle XII. Prompt word: sand.**  
><strong>THANKS: To Rinkle for betaing.<strong>

* * *

><p>They're in a second storey apartment overlooking the beach. Their target is thirty minutes late and they're close to throwing it in.<p>

Deeks is scanning the area with binoculars when he stops suddenly. "That's bold."

"What, where?" she asks, pointing the camera in the direction he's facing.

"What's going on, guys?" Callen's voice is a little too loud in her ear piece. "Is it him or not?"

"Not," she replies as she locates what's caught her partner's eye. "Deeks is a voyeur."

"Excuse me? They're the ones having sex on the beach in full public view." He remains focussed on his discovery.

She hears Callen murmuring, "Over there," and shakes her head before punching Deeks in the shoulder.

"Ow." He lowers the binoculars and responds with a grin. "So, you ever had–"

Another shoulder hit. "Get your eyes and mind back on the job. All of you. This op could be blown if someone calls the police on those two and Burke is still coming."

Deeks snorts, followed by a louder exclamation as she kicks him in the shin.

* * *

><p>She feels his gaze on her from the moment they get in the car to drive back to the office. Rolling her eyes, she gives in and answers his earlier question. "Once, okay. When I stupidly thought it romantic."<p>

"It wasn't?"

"It was sandy."

"Funny thing that."

"It gets everywhere." She grimaces in memory.

"Maybe you weren't doing it right." He holds his hands up in defence as she glares at him. "Just saying I never had any problems."

"You don't have awkward crevices for sand to infiltrate. Never again."

Deeks places his hand on her upper thigh, his fingers dipping a little too close to the juncture of her legs. "Or maybe you're just shy."

He's daring her, but she's not biting. "If you want to explain to Hetty why she's bailing you out on lewd conduct charges, go right ahead."

* * *

><p>She changes clothes before joining Deeks on her back deck.<p>

He looks up from his position on the top step as he hands her a bottle of beer. "Who knew you owned a skirt," he says, as he runs his now free hand down her calf.

She kicks him in the thigh as hard as she dares with bare feet.

"You really do love hurting me," he pouts. "I'm expecting you to rip my head off during sex one day."

She sits down perpendicular to him, her back against the step railing support and lower legs across his lap. "I'm just waiting for the perfect moment."

"You are scary," he says, mock shuddering.

"And it turns you on." She flashes him a self-satisified smile when he doesn't deny it.

They relax in the warmth of the mid-summer evening, drinking their beer with the occasional random conversation. Deeks starts massaging her feet and lower legs, and she sighs in contentment. His hands gradually make their way higher, concentrating more on the inside of her knees and thighs.

She bends one leg so she can place her foot against his crotch. The position reveals to him exactly why she changed into a skirt. She feels him respond immediately under her.

"You are so easy," she says.

He slides his hand up her thigh and strokes his fingertips over her clit. He grins as she gasps. "And you're not?"

She's been planning this since his accusation in the car: how she'd show him she wasn't shy while making him beg for her. But that one touch has made her horny as hell. All she really wants is him inside her right now.

She bites her lip, reining in her impulses as she increases the pressure against his growing erection and spreads her legs. He keeps his hand on her inner thigh, careful to avoid her clit but occasionally brushing across her folds, knowing it will drive her crazy. Their gazes are locked, each willing the other to break first.

She contemplates taking her top off as a game changer but, after a quick glance around the yard, realises they're a little too exposed. She's not shy, but she's not an exhibitionist. And she doesn't want to give old Mr Platt a heart attack. If only she had enough toe dexterity to unzip Deeks' jeans...

Her distracted musings are enough to give her the edge. Deeks grabs her hand and pulls her toward him. His mouth is on hers before she even manages to straddle his thighs.

Settling on her knees, the kissing deepens as she undoes his belt, pops the button and unzips him. He slips his hands under her skirt to cup her bare ass. It takes a little readjusting so she can access the opening of his boxers. Wrapping her hand around the base of his hardening cock, she strokes him until he breaks the kiss and says, "Enough."

Grinning, she rises to position herself before realising she's not going to get the leverage she wants, plus her knees are already beginning to protest the roughness of the decking. They're going to have to take this inside which defeats her intention... She glances around. That'll do.

Deeks looks up at her with a confused expression as she stands. "Kens?"

"It'll be more comfortable on the chair." She points behind him.

"Okay." He takes her hand and she helps pull him up. He then flushes as he realises he's displaying his erection to the neighbourhood.

"And you accused me of being shy," she teases, moving in front of him and steering him backwards.

"You're fully clothed," he counters.

"Most of my neighbours are male." She sees the flare of jealousy she was hoping to spark.

His calves hit the chair and he sits down. Kensi straddles him and his hands grasp her hips as she braces against his shoulders. She's had enough of foreplay and lowers herself directly onto his cock. They sit for a few minutes just kissing, her arms around his neck, until she starts to rub her clit against him in circular motions. Deeks gets the message and lifts her hips a little before pulling her back towards his body. They quickly find their rhythm. She takes a moment to rub against him when he's fully inside her at the end of each thrust, before pulling back again.

She's wound up and wanting to prove a point, and uses her position and the strength in her legs to make it hard and fast. With the added friction against her clit, she careens over the edge first and he follows closely behind. Deliciously spent, she lowers her head to his shoulder, as Deeks wraps his arms around her waist pulling her tight against him.

For all that they spend most of their time needling and pushing each other, and loving it, these are the moments she enjoys most. The quiet after the sex, holding each other as she feels his heart beat against her chest and his breath fan her skin. This is when she realises just how far he's infiltrated her life.

As always, the quiet never lasts beyond a few minutes.

"How about a chair on the beach?" he says against her neck.

She pulls back far enough so she can see him and rolls her eyes. "The sand will still find a way. Besides, the beach is way down my list of places to have sex."

"I think I know what's at the top of that list." He grins.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He slips his hands back under her skirt and traces slow circles on her hips. "The armoury and firing range."

He's hit the bullseye, but she's not admitting it out loud. "And how do you figure that?"

"Because you'd be surrounded by your second great love."

"You're very–" she almost says cocky, "sure of your position."

"What?" She misses his touch as he crosses his hands over his chest in mock outrage. "You think I'm putting myself above your torrid love affair with weapons?"

"You're not?" She raises her eyebrows.

Deeks shakes his head. "Nope. There's only one thing that has a tighter hold on your heart than your guns."

"And what's that?"

"Sugar."

"You know me too well," she laughs, before kissing him deeply and tangling her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck. "And I'm glad you know your place."

He kisses her back, his hands returning to cup her ass as she feels him start to harden again inside her. "I'm there right now."


End file.
